


Too Many Drinks

by NMartin



Series: Swan Queen [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/F, Morning After, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wakes up in Regina’s bed. With the woman. And they don’t remember anything of the night before, just that they were at Neal’s birthday party and had too many drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Week 2015 ~ #1: Bed Sharing

Without opening her eyes, Emma let out a sigh and rolled on the bed, clinging like a koala onto Hook. She had an awful hangover, and she only remembered having arrived to Granny’s diner for Neal’s first birthday party and having to spend two hours pretending she liked the idea of being a big sister with thirty years old. She was not a kid person, she did not enjoy birthday parties where a bunch of children run around screaming or crying. And even if this had been different— Neal’s “friends” were babies, but that fact still did not make it less hard to endure— she had still needed a few beers to get through the night. And then, when dinner was over and all the babies were asleep, she had left for another bar in town, less popular and crowded.

But she had left with Hook, hadn’t she?

She felt the man moving next to her and smiled, burying her face on his soft neck and running her hand up his side. His soft skin was amazing to feel under her fingertips, the heat of his body was the warmest thing of her mornings. She grinned, running her digits on the long scar on his— _WHAT?!_ she opened her eyes at the realization that his scar on the side— a sword fight, he had told her— was gone, and that the soft skin was actually too soft to be a man’s. And then she saw her.

Dark hair all over a white silk cushion, face half-hidden under a few strands. The fading shadow of smeared red lipstick around her mouth was not a distraction from her beauty, she did not even have dark circles under her eyes. _If only she knew how in love I am— was— with her._ Because she had slowly started to fall in love with the woman two years before, and now that she thought she was happy she woke up with her next to her. “Regina?” Emma questioned, looking at the sleeping woman next to her with sudden panic as she realized what had happened. She was naked in the woman’s bed, and she was not wearing clothes either. “Regina, shit, wake up.”

“Mhm, five minutes more...” the other muttered, rolling on the bed and not expecting to bump against the other. “Mhm?” she hummed, opening her brown eyes and blinking a few times before realizing who was next to her. “Emma!” she quickly pulled back and covered herself with the sheets, leaving Emma almost bare and sitting on the bed. Seeing that the blonde was fully naked, she looked under the covers and checked she wasn’t wearing her panties either. “What on Earth are you doing in my bed?!”

“That’s actually a really good question.”

“You don’t know?”

“Do you?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

“What happened yesterday?”

“We were at Neal’s birthday party, I left and went to that other bar, the Something-Pete…”

“Peg Leg Pete, yeah. I know it.” Regina nodded knowingly, looking away from Emma. The bar was not a really good place— it actually was quite sordid. Empty chairs and empty tables, the woman had been there once in what had been the worst date in her life. Not that she liked Granny’s diner, the place lacked of privacy and the food wasn’t _that good._ But at least it had more than two customers, and they weren’t always drunk. “What?” she questioned when she turned her face back and saw Emma looking at her with a raised brow. “I am the mayor, I know all the places in this town.”

“Did you come with me?”

“No, I don’t go to places like—”she stopped talking for a second, then chewed down on her lip. There was a small possibility she had accompanied the other to Pet Leg Pete. She wasn’t sure, but she remembered being bored all night as everyone celebrated the baby’s birthday— she remembered the faces of all guests as she booped Neal’s nose and made him laugh, but no one seemed to liked her to be playing with the Charmings’ child. Of course, in the end she was always reduced to the Evil Queen, despite she tried her best to be a hero. “Uh, maybe?”

“Maybe…?”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe.”

“Maaaaybe?”

“Okay, yes, I think I was there. I saw you walk out of the party, and I thought you were not okay somehow so I followed you. I remember talking to you, something about you having issues. You wanted to leave I think? Then you said something about whiskey, and well, the Pet Leg Pete has the best whiskey in town, so...”

“So we went there.” Emma finished the sentence, then sighed and reached for her jeans. “We need to find out what happened, so we better go back. Maybe the bartender knows what happened.”

* * *

The woman hid under her sunglasses as she and the savior walked down the narrow alley and to the old wooden door, the yellow bug parked on the side of the road as if they were going to the bakery of the corner instead. Surely some people would question what were the former mayor and the sheriff doing in the filthiest bar of Storybrooke, and Regina did not want more unanswered questions for now. Walking behind Emma, Regina took off her sunglasses and straightened her back, taking in a haughty way of walking.  _One never stops being a queen._ Emma, on the contrary, seemed to be ready to kick a man in the face if something went wrong— the vague memory she had of the place was the one  of a place where anything could happen.

“Hey there. Sheriff Swan, I need to ask you some questions.”

“Oh wow, you’re back.” the tall man behind the counter groaned, standing up and glancing at Regina before smirking. “The Sheriff and the Evil Queen. Nice surprise.” he spoke with a deep voice, which would have made the man able to scare anyone just from talking if it wasn’t for the comical australian accent he had. Regina had never met him before and had no idea of who he was or had been, but she was sure that he had been a bandit in the Enchanted Forest. “Didn’t ya have enough pashing on yesterday?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well mate, I don’t want ya to think anything wrong because I just saw when I was taking out the trash, but it was quite obvious that the two chicks making out in the alley were ya and Queen Queen over there.”

“M—Making out?!” Regina’s jaw fell. She would have never made out with someone in a dark alley _,_ and was definitely not that drunk the night before. _Wait, or was I? We had a few drinks, right? Whiskey… What if— No, no. He’s probably joking. But if we really got drunk…_ “But you’re not sure. Isn’t that right?”

“I actually am.” he told the woman, his hatred towards her obvious. “Sheriff Swan actually turned to me and said g’bye.” he laughed.

“What?!”

“C’mon mate, you had your legs wrapped around the Sheriff’s waist as if ya were a koala or something. I would have kicked you out, but I decided that you seriously needed a good fuck. Who’d have thought it would be the Savior though. But hey, it was great to see your knickers, Queen Regina.”

* * *

“This is weird.”

“Very weird.”

“Fucking weird.”

Both women sat down on the bed with their hands on their lap, not daring to look at the other and instead faking to pay attention to the details of the older woman’s bedroom. After finding out that Emma’s watch was missing, they drove back to the house, unable to speak to the other as the blonde found the small object next to the woman’s bed.

“So what now?” Emma asked, green eyes finally meeting Regina’s as they both turned their faces towards each other. In their eyes, shame and guilt, and embarrassment on their reddish cheeks. “I still can’t believe this. I mean, how did we— You are hot, okay, but I don’t— I am not gay. I hooked up with a girl once, but I was drunk and— Shit, I am not even fucking single. What am I gonna tell Killian?!”

“You think I’m hot?”

“From everything I have said, and you only heard that?!”

“I just…” Regina sighed, standing up and walking away from the bed. Her mind was clouded, slowly being flooded by a feeling that hadn’t surfaced for three years. She had buried it in the depths of her soul the moment she had learned to hate Emma instead of feeling inevitably attracted to her. She had hidden the always blurry but true nature of their relationship in the shadows, and now that it came back to light she realized how wrong it was. “Nothing, nevermind.”

“Regina...?” Emma stood up, walking behind the woman but keeping the distance between them. She was not sure of why the woman looked so troubled— _Duh, Emma. She is still dating Robin, remember?_ “You know you can tell me.” she spoke calmly. They were friends, they were adults, they could talk about this and figure out what to do.

“Why do you always ruin my happiness?” the other whispered, feeling tears pool in her eyes.

“What?!”

Regina sighed, turning around. “When I am finally happy and I am in an amazing relationship with my destined love, when I finally get used to the idea that my sister is carrying my boyfriend’s child, when I think I finally got my happy ending, you come here and ruin my happiness.” she explained, eyes looking down for a few seconds before meeting Emma’s.

“Wait,” the other could not believe it. _Is Regina really implying—_ “Are you saying I ruined your happiness because we had sex?”

“No, _we_ did not have sex. I was drunk and you took advantage of that.”

“Oh my—” Emma was done. Walking closer to the other, she saw Regina take a step back. She had tears in her eyes, but that did not mean that Regina was going to let that accusation go unnoticed. “Are you actually calling me a rapist when you were the one that sat on my lap at Peg Leg Pete?!”

“You were the one who kissed me first, I was just teasing!”

“Well I am sorry if I want to kiss the woman who is telling me she would like to have my legs wrapped around her head!”

“I did not say that!”

“Oh yes, you did!”

“I am not that rude.”

“And I am?!”

“Yes you are!”

“I am not the one who seems to spill poison every time she speaks.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“And you’re a bitch.”

And with that, Emma pushed Regina against the wall, quickly lifting her off her feet and making her wrap her legs around her waist as her tongue forcefully pushed inside the other’s mouth. Regina did not offer any resistance, starting to kiss Emma back and tangling her fingers on the other’s blond curls. Pulling her close, she tugged on the other’s lip for a second, then pulled back. “I’m sorry I called you a jerk. And a rapist. I did not mean to, I panicked and I know it is not an excuse but—”

“Regina, our boyfriends are probably going to dump us and we don’t know what Zelena plans on doing after she has the baby, we’re screwed and I totally get you panicking. But the truth is, kissing you is the only thing that feels right now.” she sighed. Sure, it was wrong, but it felt right for her in that moment. She leant forward and kissed the other softly, then slowly carried the woman to the bed. Lying her down, she wiped some tears of guilt she had on her face. “But next time we share a bed, I want to remember it and to be able to have sex without needing to yell to each other first, okay?” she asked with a soft laugh.

“Only if you’re good.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were lying on the bed, legs intertwined and arms wrapped around the other as they breathed in and out peacefully. They were exhausted, having spent the whole afternoon, evening and night having sex. At the end, they found safety in each other’s embrace, eyes closed and tears running down their faces before falling asleep. The brunette cried silently, watching the woman. It hurt, knowing that they were spending their last morning together before embracing their reality. Emma had called Hook and her parents two days before, saying she needed a weekend for herself back in Boston, while Regina had simply disappeared. She had no one to call anyway, Robin was too busy with his new whatever Zelena was, and Henry was at his first sleepover ever, so he was not about to worry about his mother. “Em.” the woman muttered, licking her lips and pushing the woman’s blonde curls away from her face. “Wake up.”

“Huh?” the blonde opened her green eyes and blinked a few times, stretching slightly before wiping away the tears from her face. “Good morning...” she sighed, moving forward to kiss her lover’s lips. A soft kiss, nothing more. They had to get dressed soon. Still, the blonde took her time to wipe away the woman’s tears from her face.. Emma turned on the bed and sat on the edge, feet finding her shoes as she breathed out, knowing exactly what the other felt. If there was an excuse for what they were doing, it would not be good enough to appease the feeling that twisted inside of them, making them feel nothing but disgust against themselves.

Today was the day, the were going to come clean to their loved ones in town. They could already imagine their eyes on them, judging them and whispering on each other's ears the rumour, seeing the tears on their faces. Some of them would worry, some of them would not. Some of them would quickly ask Emma if she was okay, some of them would stare at Regina and whisper that she made her own bed. They would all judge, there was no escape of that reality. And for the first time in what felt a lifetime, they were afraid. Terrorized.

* * *

“Hey.”

“Regina, hi.”

“How did it go?”

“Well, Killian stormed out of the apartment and according to Belle he is now getting drunk in the Jolly Roger.” Emma sighed, walking into the diner and giving Granny a sad smile. The woman frowned and quickly turned to make her a hot chocolate and serve a bear claw, then left the meal on the counter. “Thanks.” the blonde whispered before keeping to talk to the woman on the other side of the phone. “And Robin?”

“He’s still trying to accept that in this world it is acceptable for two women to openly sleep with each other and not just if they’re prostitutes.” the woman explained, a sigh escaping her lips before she kept talking. “I don’t know how to do this, Emma. He’ll hate me.”

“Gina, I’m telling you this as your friend, but… If you cheated on me, it wasn’t because you were drunk. It was because you had already thought of cheating before, and that means your relationship was not good after all. It is really fucked up after what Zelena did to him.”

“That's Zelena's fault. He did not—”

“Still. It’s fucked up, and I am sure you have had enough fucked up relationships before this one. They do not end well.”

“Yeah, you’re right I guess.”

“Emma!” the blonde heard someone call from the door, making her turn and gaze at her parents. She inhaled sharply and smiled at them, swallowing her sadness down and starting to wonder what to do. She had to tell them she had cheated on Killian, of course, but should she leave the ‘ _I slept with your adoptive mother and former evil queen, mom’_ part out? _Of course you have, Emma. Just… be delicate when telling them._

“Um, Gina, I have to hang up. But I’ll have my phone with me all day. If you need something, just give me a call.”

“Okay.”

And with that, Emma hung up. Snow and David, with Neal in his arms, sat on the other side of the booth. “Hey,” the blonde smiled at the couple. “What’s up?”

“You tell us what’s up. People are saying you broke up with Killian… Is that true?”

“First, he broke up with me. Two, he has a reason to do so. Three, I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

“But Emma, why— What do you mean he had a reason to do that?”

“I cheated on him.”

“Emma!” Snow squealed, scandalized by the idea. Emma found it hilariously weird, that in the twenty first century someone had that reaction to adultery— then she realized, this was a fairytale princess she was talking about. Snow believed in True Love, soulmates, and pretty pink ponies and happy skies. “Why did you do that?”

“Listen, I did it. That’s it, there is nothing more to say. Every time I have something good I fuck it up, I know. But I don’t need you judging me now, I need you to show me some support. Okay?”

“Emma,” David started. “We do support you, and—”

“With who?” Snow interrupted him a second after. Emma rolled her eyes and took a sip from the hot chocolate, then stayed silent as the warm feeling of the beverage filled her insides. Snow could not keep a secret, but this secret would surely kill her. The savior could not lie to her though.

“Regina.”


End file.
